


Five times Loki fucks one of the Avengers and one time an Avenger fucks him

by BourbonKid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has decided that fucking his way through the Avengers is a good idea to fuel his thrive for power over them. He gets more than he has bargained for in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Loki fucks one of the Avengers and one time an Avenger fucks him

_Tony in the Stark-Tower_

 

Tony is easy.

 

The man doesn’t need much convincing. Loki just dons his best suit, sneaks into that fancy tower of his and lies back on the sofa. He admires the view from the gigantic bay window for a while, watching the twinkling city lights while he waits in the dark.

 

When the elevator’s ding announces the man’s arrival and Stark strolls into his own living room, Loki makes his presence known right away. Tony is more than a little startled but he recovers quickly and curiosity replaces the initial mistrust quite quickly.

 

Loki asks him slyly if he can take him up on that drink he has offered during the battle of New York. His tone leaves no doubt about his intentions, sultry and suggestive. It takes Tony a moment to wrestle down his guilty conscience before he jumps at the opportunity.

 

He fucks the man from behind over the back of the couch.

 

_Thor on the battlefield_

 

Thor turns out to be even easier than Tony.

 

If Loki had known how much his adoptive brother was pining for him, he’d have fucked Thor six ways from Sunday a long time ago.

 

He gets him after a vicious battle against some amateurish wannabe villains. Taking Thor by surprise, he shoves him into a deserted side alley and slams him into a wall. The concrete cracks from the force of the blow but Thor just looks at him wide-eyed, not even fighting back.

 

He seems genuinely happy to see Loki, an expression of guarded hopefulness settling on his handsome features. “Brother!”, he exclaims, obviously glad that Loki has shown up without an army at his back for once. “Shut up!”, Loki hisses at him, because the last thing he needs is to witness Thor’s kicked puppy behavior when he finds out that Loki isn’t actually here to bond with his brother.

 

Well, he is sort of. Just not in the way Thor might whish for.

 

To avoid dealing with more senseless talk, he claims Thor’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, which shuts the other man up effectively. In contrast to Loki’s expectations, Thor doesn’t protest in the least. At the contrary, he practically melts into the contact with a deep groan.

 

“Why brother, one would think that you’ve been waiting for me to do this to you”, he jibes with a grin after pulling back and the blush spreading on Thor’s cheeks is answer enough.

 

After this, it’s not much of a challenge to turn Thor around and take him hard against the wall. His brother moans and mewls through it, pushing back in a needy attempt to get more. Loki revels in the power, whispering filthy things into his brother’s ear to rile him up. Every word seems to let Thor cringe with shame and fuel his arousal at the same time.

 

When he has finished and pulls back, Thor whimpers at the loss. Loki just places a mockingly gentle kiss on the nape of his neck and vanishes into thin air. His sudden departure leaves his last words hanging between them: “So long, brother.”

 

_Bruce in his bedroom_

 

Bruce is a real challenge.

 

Loki has to admit that he doesn’t dare approach the man out in the open. His last encounter with the green version of him has left him with a healthy dose of respect for Banner. So instead of simply bending him over like he has done with Tony and Thor, he opts for a more delicate tactic.

 

He slinks into the man’s bedroom in the dark of night, careful not to wake him up. Gentle touches, whispered nothings, the suggestion of lips ghosting over heated skin – the preparations take ages but Loki’s willing to invest his time. When Bruce finally wakes up, he’s rock hard and aching, his inhibitions already lowered to the minimum.

 

Still, he almost freaks as he finds Loki in his bed. Luckily, the demigod isn’t called silvertongue for nothing so he makes use of his special skill set and finally, Bruce gives in. He drives the man to the brink of insanity, distinctively aware that he’s playing with fire.

 

It’s the danger that does it for him, making the encounter with Bruce especially memorable.

 

_Clint at the bar_

Clint is something else entirely.

 

He waits for the archer in the man’s favorite bar, where Clint spends most of his Friday nights drinking and playing a game called darts. Loki settles in a corner with a glass of whisky, a taste he has acquired over his time on midgard. He’s careful to stay inconspicuous, keeping his clothing and appearance nondescript.

 

Clint recognizes him nonetheless but he keeps his distance at first, much to Loki’s surprise. Somehow, he expects the man to call in the cavalry at the first sight of him. But Clint just rakes his eyes over Loki once, letting his gaze travel from the tip of his boots up to his eyes slowly. He lingers on Loki’s crotch for a moment before he turns back to his buddies and his game.

 

So it’s on right from the start.

 

It’s almost two hours and four glasses of whisky later that Clint passes by his table and throws him a promising look on his way to the bar’s back. Loki gets up and follows the man out through the backdoor and into a dimly lit alley. It’s raining slightly and Clint waits for him leaning casually against the opposite wall, his hair drenched already.

 

“You’ve been waiting for me?”, Loki inquires with a hint of curiosity.

Clint licks his lips and grins. “Maybe?”

 

They don’t talk after that, not one more word is exchanged.

 

Loki is strongly reminded of his encounter with Thor but Clint is much more experienced than his brother. The agent knows exactly what he wants, arching back against Loki and just taking what he needs instead of whining for it.

 

_Steve and Bucky at SHIELD’s headquarters_

Loki has been looking forwards to Steve.

 

The man is mouthwatering after all and he comes with an added bonus. His dark-haired companion is quite striking by himself and Loki plans to thoroughly enjoy every minute of his time with them.

 

He waits until all other men have cleared out of the locker room before he makes his way into the showers. Thick steam is fogging the room already when he enters and he can barely make out the men’s silhouettes through it. The noises however tell on their activities, even without clear sight.

 

“Mind if I join?”, he asks casually, which earns him a shocked grunt of surprise and a curse.

 

They emerge from the clouds of steam from two different angles, both of them buck ass naked but still emanating a dangerous aura. They bracket him in, ready to fight and make it count. Of course, he could tear them apart quite easily but that’s not what he’s after so he refrains from making a show of his power over them.

 

“What do you want?”, Steve demands to know as he takes in Loki’s unclothed state.

 

Loki rises his hands in a placating gesture of defeat. “I’m just here to enjoy myself”, he explains, which earns him a confused look from the blonde.

 

The Winter Soldier seems to grasp his meaning much faster than Steve and he has to give the man credit for his ability to make swift decisions. Within a heartbeat, he feels strong arms wrapping around him from behind and insistent lips pressing against the side of his neck. “Bucky!”, Steve gasps in horror but his companion continues his ministrations unperturbed.

 

It takes a while for Steve to get on board with what is happening but when he finally does, it’s a ride to remember. He takes them one after the other, hard and deep under the hot spray of the showerheads.

_Natasha on the rooftop_

 

He hasn’t planned on Natasha at all, she catches him completely by surprise.

 

He had been standing on a rooftop, surveying the city below him and contemplating his newest scheme about world domination. How she had gained access to the roof, stays a mystery but the women is an enigma to him anyway.

 

He’s yanked back suddenly and the world spins around him for a moment before he finds himself lying flat on his back with a knee pressed to his throat. He’s only mildly alarmed, she’s human after all and despite her impressive ability to sneak up on people, he’s multiple times stronger than her. She’s no real match for him -

 

\- or so he thinks. What he hasn’t thought of however, are the various ways a battle can be fought.

 

“So tell me”, she drawls in a conversational tone, “what is your evil plan this time? Is there a reason you fuck your way through my colleagues or is it just for sport?”

 

The knee presses in a little harder, cutting off his oxygen. He scowls at her and she relieves the pressure a little, allowing him to take a deep breath before he answers.

 

“What’s it to you?”, he snarls at her.

 

Her eyes grow hard at his words. “They’re my friends”, she states simply.

 

“Well, they didn’t protest much”, he spits out, intending to provoke her. It doesn’t work, though. She cocks her head at him and seems to mull his words over. “Fine”, she finally concludes as if he was supposed to catch her meaning just by that one word.

 

Before he can decide what to do with her, she takes her knee off his throat and slides down his body until she’s straddling his tights. With deft fingers, she begins to work on the fastening of his pants and his eyes grow wide. “What are you doing?”, he splutters.

 

“What does it look like?”, she taunts.

 

“I don’t do women”, he states coldly.

 

“We’ll see”, she answers haughtily while she wraps her fingers around his cock and pulls it out in the open.

 

He’s very tempted to throw her off but he reigns in his annoyance and lets her have her way with him instead. It’s just to prove his point anyway, because she’s never going to gain the upper hand on him. Not like he has done with the other Avengers by making them beg for more.

 

Her hand however, feels pretty good on his dick and she jerks him with practiced ease. Within minutes, she has him hard and leaking so he has to admit that she’s quite talented. He watches warily how she uses her free hand to pop the button on her own combat pants and wriggles them down to mid tight. Time to put an end to things.

 

“That’s not going to-“, he begins but she cuts him short. She moves so fast that he has difficulties to follow the motion and he finds her pressing down on his windpipe once more. This time, it’s her fingers that curl around his throat, digging dangerously into the corded muscle of his neck.

 

The grin that spreads on her lips above him is feral and for a second he’s thrown for a loop as to why she’s so sure of herself. Then her free hand takes hold of his cock and warm tight wetness engulfs him as she sinks herself down on him. An undignified high-pitched moan escapes him and her grin widens even more while her hand squeezes down harder on his throat.

 

“Like that?”, she inquires. He manages to scowl but the “No” he intended to bark at her turns out a little wheezy. She has the audacity to actually laugh at his reaction.

 

For a long moment, neither of them moves and they stare into each other’s eyes in a silent battle of will. In the end, Loki’s body betrays him and he bucks up into her unintentionally with the tiniest thrust. Instead of meeting the movement, Natasha pulls off with an obscenely wet sound. Completely undisturbed by the weird intimateness of the situation, she leans in closer until her face is mere inches from his.

 

“Don’t mess with my friends”, she growls at him warningly and squeezes her fingers tight once to emphasis her point.

 

To his embarrassment, he chokes a little before she releases him from her hold. His own hand comes up to his throat immediately, massaging the spot where her fingers have undoubtedly left a mark. All the while he wreaks his brain frantically for an adequate comeback but he comes up empty handed. Whatever he would say might come on slightly desperate with his hard dick hanging out of his open pants anyway, so he opts to stay silent instead.

 

Natasha however seems unfazed by the whole ordeal.

 

She stands up, pulls up her pants and throws him one last triumphant grin. “Doesn’t feel so good to be taken advantage of, does it?”, she asks casually, before she saunters away, her hips swaying.

 

Unfortunately, killing her now would only mean admitting defeat and he’s a sore loser so he lets her leave. Anyway, planning her demise has to be scheduled for a later time. There are more pressing matters at hand, he muses as he glances down between his legs.

 


End file.
